


Unhinged

by janetcarter



Series: The Greatest Adventure [11]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Lyta's daughter make's a brutally honest poster.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar (Implied)
Series: The Greatest Adventure [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740013
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Unhinged

**Author's Note:**

> Quick n messy thing based on a [meme](https://lochley.tumblr.com/post/190703202218). Happy Mother's day, Lyta jlksdjf.


End file.
